michael_bay_transformer_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Matrix of Leadership
The Matrix of Leadership (リーダーシップのマトリクス, Rīdāshippu no Matorikusu) is an artifact of great power, traditionally carried by the leader of the Autobots. Although its appearance differs slightly from universal stream to universal stream, it generally appears as a glowing crystal sphere encased within a hollow metal shell, with a handle on either side. By most accounts, the Matrix is a conduit for the power of Primus, the creator-god of the Transformers, serving as a means of access to the Allspark, the "afterlife" of the Transformer race, through which it can either bestow new Transformer life, or provide its wielder with a means of communicating with the deceased leaders who have come before them. These divine powers put it at the centre of much Autobot religion, spirituality and prophecy; while many Decepticons are less inclined to believe in its divinity, they certainly covet the increased physical power it is known to convey upon its holders, and several have made obtaining the Matrix one of their primary goals. As one of the embodiments of the power of Primus, the Matrix is antithesis to Unicron, and one of the very few things the chaos-bringer fears. Biography Created by the Dynasty of Primes, the Matrix of Leadership is required to operate the Star Harvester. It can only be properly utilized by one who shares the lineage of the Primes. The Matrix of Leadership is an ancient artifact that remains central to Cybertronian society to this very day. An object of great power, it is coveted by all the factions involved in the conflict. In addition to its symbolic significance as a marker of leadership, the Matrix is also the most effective source of new sparks making it the fount of Transformer life. Gallery Mythology of The Matrix of Leadership The mythology—as set forth by the Cybertronian Council of Ancients, who safeguard the passage of the Matrix between Primes and are believed to furtively pull the strings of the Autobot government—is that the Matrix of Leadership is a conduit for the energy of Primus, the mythic creator of the Cybertronians. It is through this conduit that new life essences are channeled; it is the source of all sparks, and also the place to which they return upon deactivation, enhancing the power of the Matrix by adding their experiences and wisdom to it. The Ancients have further espoused the dogma that the Matrix, Cybertron, and Primus himself are all intrinsically connected, and that only with that energy unified as a force for order can their race face up to its most fearsome challenge: an impossibly powerful being called Unicron. Modem Cybertronian society has largely rejected these notions, in fact, the reigning belief regarding the creation of Cybertron and its inhabitants is a technogenesis, which posits that mechanical life sprung up on its own from nothingness. Although most view the Council’s stones of creation as superstition created to explain things and maintain order, the average mechanoid still retains a healthy dose of reverence for the Matrix of Leadership itself. History The Seven Primes had agreed never to use a Star Harvester on a Sun that fed intelligent life. But in 17,000 BC, the Fallen chose to activate it on Earth, for he hated humans, so the other Primes fought him and stole the Matrix. They sealed it away in a tomb made of their own bodies in a secret location. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Artifacts of the Primes Category:Interjections Category:Religions Category:MacGuffins